


This World We’ve Built Together

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: set before chapter 21 of: Voltron:Legenday Memers(Ch. 21 isnt out yet but I WANTED TO DO THIS)I’ve only been to 4 weddings RIP





	This World We’ve Built Together

Matt took a deep breath as Pidge finished combing his hair  
“Pidge, i’m nervous” Matt confessed “what if he says no or-“  
Pidge cuts him off  
“you’re here arent you? Shiros waiting at the altar- he wont say no, and if he does..i’ll cut his floof off”  
“not his floof!”  
Pidge chuckles  
“Dork”  
“Nerd”  
“Gremlin”  
“Pilot Piner”  
Matt took a deep breath  
“Alright, i’m ready”  
The music played and Pidge took Matt down the aisle where Shiro was standing, their eyes met and Shiro looked like he was about to cry looking at his soon to be husband, when they reached the altar Pidge stood next to him as the preist preached about love and marrige

the preist spoke  
“Takashi Shirogane, do you take this man as your husband?”  
“I do.”  
“Matthew Holt, do you take this man as your husband?”  
“I do.”  
“the grooms have their own vows to share, Shiro, you can go first”  
“When i first met you..at the garrison, i knew that for a moment, this would be true love, i dont think i could ever love anybody in life the way i do you”  
Shiro took a deep breath  
“I promise, that i will always love you in life, in death, in war and peace  
I promise to always be loyal and honest to you no matter the cost  
I promise to treat you like the amazing man you are until the day we die  
I promise to be there for you when you’re not feeling your best  
I promise to let you eat the last dino nugget even though i called dibs  
I promise to laugh and cry with you  
I promise to let you ramble and nerd out to me anytime you want  
and lastly, i promise to be by your side and love you in this world we’ve built together”  
Shiro felt himself choke up at that last part, Matt looked at him with tears filling his eyes  
Matt wiped away his tears  
“i want to start off by saying..you are the love of my life, the shining sun to my sky, the one for me, the one that i choose to love until my last dying breath”  
“I promise to always be by your side  
“I promise to love you forever  
“I promise to admire those sweet delicious abs for the rest of my days”  
Shiro chuckled  
“I promise to be loyal and honest with you because..thats what commitment is  
“I promise to be the dad friend to the rest of our friends when you arent around, even though i give Lance most of the shennanigan ideas  
“And..i know i’ve said this before..but i’ll never stop saying it, I promise to love you forever, I love you Kashi, forever.”  
“By the power vested in me, i now pronounce you husbands, you may now kiss the groom”  
Shiro and Matt shared a kiss, everyone in the venue cheered  
The two walked down the aisle, arms linked as best man, maid of honor, groomsmen and bridesmaids soon followed

the wedding reception was filled with laughter and happiness, everyone ignoring the worries of the world and focusing on this wedding  
Hunk had everything set up, food, cake, all cooked by him(and pidge, she helped)  
Keith and Lance set up all the decorations, Shiro telling them to “please not make out at my wedding”  
Pidge stood up at the table  
“Good evening everyone, i’m Pidge, Matts younger sister and the reason that this entire wedding is even happening”  
The crowd laughed  
“I remember being with Matt when he first met Shiro, first thing my dear brother did was look at his crotch and then at his face”  
Shiro chuckled  
“I remember Matt rambling to me about his neverending crush on shiro  
I’m guessing they figured it out during kerberos, because when they reunited back in space, first thing they did was kiss like the world was going to end  
Matt always tells me about how much he loves Shiro, and even though i like to pretend to be annoyed about it, i’m happy to see my dorky older brother with someone who he loves and cares about very much”  
Pidge held back a sob, choking up  
“I know right now our parents would be so damn proud right now, i know they’d be so happy to see Matt get married”  
tears streamed from Matts face as Pidge went on  
“thats why i’d like everyone to raise their drinks, for Sam and Collen Holt, because without them, Matt and I wouldnt be here and neither would this wedding”  
everyone raised a glass and there was silence for a minute  
Pidge shared a hug with Shiro and Matt then sat back down  
Keith stood up and tapped the mic  
“Is it on?” there was a loud screech “oh..its on, nevermind-“  
“I’m Keith, Shiros younger brother and 90% of the reason he has white hair”  
“i remember Shiro coming to me everyday and screaming about his neverending crush on Matt, i remember when he went off to kerberos he said he would confess to Matt, and as Pidge said..i guess that worked out  
theres also payback for Shiro because i kept telling him about my neverending crush on my boyfriend and still gush about him even though we’re together  
i wish both Matt and Shiro a long, safe and happy marrige”  
Keith exchanged a hug with Shiro and Matt and sat back down  
Shiro and Matt had their first dance to Neptune by sleeping at last  
Shiro whispered in Matts ear  
“I love you, Matthew Shirogane”  
“I love you too, Takashi Shirogane”  
“Im happy to call you my husband”  
“And im happy to call you mine”


End file.
